Frost's Solo Adventure
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Frost gets his chance to be the hero when Rocket and everyone else go out of town for the day. Frost must stop Eggman's latest scheme. Can he do it or will our favorite cyrokinetic fall at the hands of Doctor Eggman?
1. Chapter 1

Frost was riding the elevator up to the apartment Rocket and Blaze were sharing. Blaze took a temporary leave of absence from her royal responsibilities in Sol so she and Rocket could further their relationship. Sometimes, Frost thought when Blaze decided to go back home, she was going to take Rocket with her so he could evaluated and judged to see if he was a candidate for the throne when Blaze's parents stepped down. As Frost was pondering the possibility, the elevator reached the third floor and its doors opened. Frost walked out of the elevator and over to where Rocket and Blaze's apartment were. He saw a letter taped to the door, so he grabbed, unfolded, and read it.

'Frost, took everyone to a nearby resort for the day. Be back when we can. -Rocket and Blaze'

"Of course," Frost said before putting the letter back on the door. Soon, something like an earthquake shook the whole building and sent the elevator crashing down to the basement. Frost ran over to the elevator and tried to call it, but nothing came. He then pried the doors open to see the elevator straight at the bottom.

"Really? Now where I needed you? You can never trust elevators." Frost then made his way over to the stairs and saw it was a long way down to the lobby.

"That'll be hell for my legs. Luckily, I can just freeze the stairs," Frost said before touching the stairs and covering them with ice. He then looked at his newest frozen masterpiece.

"Now, that's better," Frost said before starting his slide down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he touched them again and unfroze them.

"Don't wanna leave them like that." He then went out the door, through the lobby, and to where the disturbance originated. As soon as he got there, he and everyone else gathered to see a missile sticking out of the ground.

"What is that," Frost asked one of the bystanders.

"I don't know. One minute I was just buying some fruit and the next this shows up," he replied.

"That's definitely not good." Soon, a part of the missile opened up to reveal a television screen showing static. Soon, Eggman's face came into focus.

"Eggman. I should've known he'd have a part in this," Frost growled.

"Greetings, citizens of Station Square. Doctor Eggman here with a demand and an ultimatum for all of you. You must hand over Rocket the Hedgehog over to me. Otherwise, I may have to detonate the missiles set all over Mobius. Here's the ultimatum: either you hand over Rocket to me or I'll detonate all the missiles, destroying large pieces of the planet in the process. Non-negotiable. I await your reply," Eggman said before the screen showed static again.

"And Rocket just had to be out of town. Now what?" Frost then knew exactly what he had to do: dismantle all the missiles before Eggman could discover Rocket wasn't in Station Square currently.

"You were right, dude. It's finally my time to shine in the spotlight. I just needed to be patient like you said. Let's just hope I can pull it off just as well as you do," Frost said before running off.

"First, I'll need the right tools for the job. I know just the place to get them."


	2. Chapter 2

Frost arrived at just the place where he needed the right tools to dismantle every missile that's been planted all over Mobius: Tails' workshop.

"Hope you mind my borrowing your tools, Tails. I just need them for a project," Frost said as he grabbed the right tools. Right before he left, Frost saw a manual titled 'How to Dismantle a Missile.'

"Convenient. Too convenient. It's almost like Tails wanted me to find this. Eh, I sure it was Rocket's idea." Frost then put the manual in the bag carrying the tools necessary for dismantling all the missiles.

"Let's see if I still remember how to ice surf," Frost said to himself before he started surfing on the ground and leaving a trail of ice in his wake. He stopped when he saw something towering in the distance.

"The first missile. Nice. Hopefully, the manual will tell me what I need to do." Frost then walked over to the missile, unfastened a panel, removed it, and began his work. As soon as he saw the countdown stop, he instantly knew he had done an excellent job.

"Epic! I just need to find and take apart the others. Hopefully I can find them all before it's too late," Frost said to himself. His mind then wandered off to what Rocket and the others were doing.

* * *

At the resort, Rocket and Blaze were just relaxing on a couple of lounge chairs. Rocket was wearing a red-colored pair of swim shorts while Blaze was wearing a simple blue swimsuit.

"This is amazing. You definitely picked a good resort, hon," Blaze said while taking in the rays of the sun.

"Thanks. I figured all of us could use a day to unwind and relax," Rocket replied. Blaze then looked around for Frost, but saw no trace of him.

"Rocket, where's Frost? I thought you invited him."

"Someone needed to protect Station Square while we were here and I thought Frost's powers could prove useful. Plus, I'm sure Eggman would try to pull something while we were relaxing, so Frost has to mind the city while we're gone."

"That's pretty good logic. But I'm pretty sure Eggman wouldn't pull something today," Blaze said.

"Just wait. Something'll come up," Rocket said as if he knew something would happen. Seconds later, Silver came running up to Rocket and Blaze.

"Silv, careful. You might slip and take a dive into the water."

"Sorry, but Sonic and I saw something that looked like a missile," Silver said.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. We both saw Eggman's insignia on one of the panels."

"And you said Eggman wouldn't try something," Rocket said.

"Maybe we should take care of it," Blaze said before getting up from her lounge chair.

"Blaze, relax. Frost has it all under control. Before we left, I put a manual on how to dismantle a missile in Tails' workshop. I figured Frost would see one of them, go to Tails' for some tools, and take down all the missiles. I'm always one step ahead of Eggman. He can never win because I plan my every move before I take it."

"Maybe you're right. Frost can take care of it. What am I getting so worked up about?" Blaze then sat back down on her lounge chair and resumed relaxing.

* * *

"And that's number three," Frost said as he disabled the missile that planted itself in New Mobotropolis.

"Only seven more to go." Frost then left to take down the seven remaining missiles. He was unaware that the others were relaxing near one of the missiles.

* * *

"What! Three missiles have already been taken down," Eggman asked furiously.

"That's impossible. I have intel that Rocket and his friends had disappeared, yet my missiles are being taken offline. Just what's going on?"

"Well, sir, it seems someone is disabling all the missiles that were placed all over the planet," a SWAT Bot said before another one came up with a picture.

"Sir, the second missile had recorded the identity of the person that is dismantling all the missiles," the 'bot said before handing over the picture. Eggman took a look at the one who was taking down all his missiles.

"That's impossible! He can't be there! It's impossible," Eggman said before dropping the picture. The picture showed Frost dismantling the second missile.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost was currently dismantling the fifth missile which was planted at the ruins of Knothole. He had already dismantled the fourth missile in Station Square.

"Just a little more," Frost said to himself as he continued his work. When he saw the countdown stop, he knew he was halfway done with taking down the missiles. Frost looked around and saw how damaged Knothole was.

"Eggman definitely did a lot of damage here. This place is a wreck. I'm lucky I don't live here." Frost walked around and saw every piece of damage Eggman did long ago.

"OK, that's enough sightseeing. I gotta disable the other five missiles before it's too late," Frost said to himself before going to fulfill the rest of his mission. Before he could disconnect missile #6, a team of SWAT Bots blocked his path.

"Guess you're not gonna let me through that easily."

"We were ordered to stop you before you could do any more harm to Doctor Eggman's plans," one of the 'bots said.

"Didn't think so. Let's get this on," Frost said before dropping his toolbag.

"Here's something I came up with. Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frost's left fist then expanded in size and he used it to knock the head off one of the SWAT Bots. Soon, all the 'bots fell down like dominoes.

"You don't know who you were messing with. Now you're nothin' but scrap metal," Frost said before walking off to dismantle the rest of the missiles.

* * *

"Let's see. Where's the next missile," Frost asked himself as he ice surfed to find the next missile to dismantle. He then decided to put the search on hiatus until he could find the map to where the missiles all were.

"I hope Eggman has the welcoming committee waiting for me 'cause I feel like kicking some metal ass." Frost started his journey to Eggman's fortress and stopped when he was close to walking onto Eggman's territory.

"There it is. In there is the one thing I'll need to find all the other missiles," Frost said to himself. He then set foot on enemy property and began his journey inside.

* * *

"How far do you think Frost is right now," Blaze asked Rocket.

"Right now, I have to say he's inside Eggman's base of operations looking for the map with the locations of the missiles. I'm also sure he already disconnected five of them which means he's halfway done with his mission," he replied.

"Do you think he made it through the defenses?"

"You mean the SWAT Bots, Egg Fighters, and Egg Pawns? Definitely. Especially with that new move of his."

"What new move," Blaze asked.

"The Sub-Zero Ice Punch. Basically, Frost's left fist expands in size and it can take out at least 210 enemies in one sitting. Seriously," Rocket replied.

"Wow. It seems Frost is really looking into himself and unlocking hidden powers."

"Definitely. He is a cyrokinetic after all. You gotta remember that. Trust me when I say Frost is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

And Rocket was right. Tens of hundreds of destroyed SWAT Bots, Egg Pawns, and Egg Fighters were scattered all over the room Frost was in.

"Let's see. Map of Mobius. Map of Sol. Here it is: Missiles," Frost said before looking at the map with the locations of the missiles Eggman launched.

"Okay, I already disconnected the missiles in New Mobotropolis, the ruins of Knothole Village, Station Square, Deerwood Forest, and Old Megaopolis. Looks like the locations of the other five missiles are Angel Island, Furville, Downunda, and the Great Forest. That can't be right. That only adds up to nine. There's one missing." Frost then moved one of the other maps out of the way and saw the location of the tenth and final missile. However, he now wished he didn't know where it was.

"My God. Rocket and the others are near the final missile. If Eggloser detonates that missile, then it's game over for him, Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and everyone else at that resort. But more importantly, it'll be game over for Leaf. I just got her back and I'm about to lose her again," Frost said. He then realized he had to find all the other missiles before it was too late.

"No. That ain't gonna happen on my watch. I just can't sit here when there's five other missiles to take down. I have to take action and bring Eggman's plan crashing down to the ground." Frost then grabbed the map, walked out of the base, and started his run to disconnect the other five missiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Frost was currently dismantling the eighth missile which was set in one of the deeper areas of the Great Forest. He had already taken apart the missiles at Angel Island and Furville. After this missile was taken offline, he only had to disconnect the missile in Downunda and the missile near the resort where Rocket and the others were.

"Just a little bit more to go," Frost muttered before the missile's countdown stopped. He picked up his toolbag and made his way over to Downunda, where the ninth missile was set up.

Moments after ice surfing all the way to Downunda, Frost had finally arrived. He looked around and saw the majesty of the island.

"So, this is Downunda. Nice place. Looks abandoned, though." As he was walking around, Frost suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around to look for anyone who was keeping out of sight then turned back around.

"Man, this place may look cool, but I get the feeling I'm being watched. I'm also getting the feeling I'm about to fall into a sand trap," Frost said before he actually fell into a sand trap.

"Okay, who put this here?" Seconds later, a rope appeared in front of Frost's face. He looked up and saw no one at the edge of the trap.

"Grab the rope," a voice said. Frost did as the voice told him to do and the rope pulled him up and out of the trap. As soon as he got out of the trap, he saw a koala with white fur, blue eyes, red gloves and boots, and a brown shoulder sash standing there. Her name was Barby Koala, second-in-command of the Downunda Freedom Fighters.

"Thanks. You saved me," Frost said.

"Don't mention it. I'm Barby, by the way."

"Frost. Frost the Hedgehog." Barby then held out her hand for Frost to shake, but he was reluctant to do so.

"What? You don't know how to shake hands," she asked.

"I do. It's just that I might freeze on the spot if I did that," Frost said.

"Smart hedgehog. Where are you from?"

"Station Square."

"You're a long way from home," Barby said.

"I know. I came here to disconnect a missile that was launched right here," Frost replied.

"Y'know, the others actually found a missile when they were doing some recon, but they thought it was nothing to worry about."

"Well, they're wrong. If I don't disconnect that missile straightaway, this place will turn into a desolate desert."

"That sounds serious. I may be able to help. C'mon," Barby said before she walked off. Frost followed her and they both walked straight to the DFF HQ.

"Impressive, but I'm sure Rocket may be able to add his own dash of technological superiority," Frost said as he looked around the HQ.

"Rocket? You mean Rocket the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of mine. Why?"

"I'm a fan of his. Look at this," Barby said before grabbing a scrapbook. She handed it to Frost, who opened it and saw news articles about Rocket's many heroic accomplishments.

"This is definitely the work of a fan," Frost said as he looked at the articles and pictures of Rocket.

"At first, I thought Rocket was just someone who came off the streets. But now, I think he's a hero. I hope I could work with him someday. Plus, I may have a crush on him."

"Then I guess you don't know he's already seeing someone."

"Who," Barby asked.

"Blaze the Cat. I have a picture right here if you want to see them," Frost said before pulling out a picture. He handed it to Barby and she saw Rocket and Blaze embracing each other with a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry about the news flash, but I felt like you had a right to know."

"It's okay. I just didn't know about this. Thanks for letting me know. Keys to my jeep are on the table."

"Wait. You're not helping me," Frost asked.

"I just need to be alone," Barby said before walking off. Frost grabbed the keys to Barby's jeep, ran outside, and drove around looking for the missile. He stopped when he came to it, grabbed his toolbag, and started his work. Frost was too preoccupied to notice the SWAT Bot attaching a bomb to the jeep.

"Done. There goes missile #9. The last one's waitin' for me to take it down." Frost walked back over to the jeep, got in, and drove off.

"I'm gettin' good at this. Rocket should take breaks more often," Frost said to himself, unaware of the bomb attached to Barby's jeep. Eggman was watching Frost and was waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. He saw his chance and pressed the button in his hand. The bomb was set off and the jeep flipped until it landed on its side. When it stopped, Frost was scratched up and bruised. He groaned as his eyes closed.

"Now there's no one to stop me. The first nine missiles may be offline, but the final one still stands. That one's good enough to send a clear message to the rest of Mobius: 'Surrender to the Eggman Empire!' With Rocket and the others out of the game forever, I will be able to reign supreme with absolutely no opposition. Today is the day Rocket falls and Doctor Eggman rises," Eggman said before laughing victoriously.

**With Frost too injured to save his friends, will this be truly remembered as the day Eggman won and Rocket lost? Find out in the next chapter of Frost's Solo Adventure.**


	5. Chapter 5

Frost groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a part of the DFF HQ. He got up and felt a sharp pain shoot up through his spine.

"Don't move a muscle. You were seriously hurt when I found you," a voice said. Frost saw a shadow standing in one of the corners of the room.

"Who's there," he asked weakly.

"Glad you asked." The figure then stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as Walt Wallabee, leader of the DFFs.

"Walt Wallabee's the name," Walt said.

"Frost. Frost the Hedgehog. Barby probably told you about why I were here."

"Oh, she did. You can't go anywhere like that. You're a total wreck."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I really needed it," Frost said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Broken back, scratches and bruises. You can't go anywhere in your condition," Walt said.

"But I have to disconnect that last missile. Otherwise, it's game over for my friends."

"Me and the others will take care of that. You just relax."

"No way! My friends are in danger! I can't just lie down here when I need to be there," Frost said.

"You're too injured to go anywhere," Walt said.

"Rocket has always told me to fight no matter how injured you are."

"Rocket the Hedgehog? You're friends with Rocket?"

"Pretty much," Frost replied.

"Why didn't you say so? C'mon. We gotta get to the location of the final missile before it's game over for Rocket," Walt said before leaving the room. Frost limped after him and both of them got into Barby's jeep and drove off. Frost worried that wasn't enough time to disconnect the missile and save Rocket.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get there in time to save your friends. You can bet on that." Frost and Walt stopped when they reached the edge of Downunda.

"There is pretty much where it ends. We can't just swim across," Walt said.

"We don't have to. Stand back, Walt." Walt did as Frost said and he saw as Frost froze the ocean solid.

"Think you can drive the jeep over that without breaking the ice," Frost asked.

"I can try." Frost and Walt then got back into the jeep and drove across the surface of the ice.

* * *

"Frost better get here fast. Otherwise, we're all pretty dead," Rocket said as he saw that he and the others had less than two minutes left. Seconds later, he heard the sound of a car coming closer and closer before Walt and Frost pulled up in the jeep.

"Rocket!"

"Frost, quick! You're almost outta time!" Frost jumped out of the jeep, turned his right hand into an ice blade, and sliced the missile straight down the middle. The countdown stopped and everyone else gathered around the currently defunct missile.

"That'll definitely stop a countdown," Sonic remarked.

"Nice job, Frost. I'm sure you had one hell of an adventure," Rocket said.

"I so did, but I think I'm not cut out for going solo on missions. I may be a Mobian, but I need others behind me to help me out," Frost said.

"Yeah. Like the saying goes: 'There's no 'I' in team.' Sometimes you can get things done by yourself and other times you need others to back you up. Together, everyone achieves more."

"OK, you got that off a poster."

"But it's still true, Frost. You need a team behind you to get the job done," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Rocket. You know just what to say. That's why you're the hero," Frost said.

"Come on. The day's still young. You need some time to relax after the adventure you had, dude." Frost followed Rocket into the main complex of the resort to get some R&R before the day disappeared. Today, Frost got the chance to be the hero and save the day. Today was the day Frost went on his own Solo Adventure.


End file.
